Forbidden Love/Chapter 4
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary for chapter four of Forbidden Love. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Point of View: 'Furrypelt 'Chapter Number: '''4 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''44-53 Chronology '''Preceded: 'Chapter 3 'Next: 'Chapter 5 Chapter Summary : Furrypelt wakes up due the sunlight. She steps out into the sunlight, noting that it felt good. She also thinks how ever since she'd been a Twoleg, she'd noticed that as the sun was rising and setting everything turned to gold and was beautiful, but during the morning the sun was too strong and everything was ruined. She sees Cloudtail exit the warriors' den, grumbling about the dawn patrol and how he just wanted to sleep. Furrypelt wonders if he was old enough to be an elder. : Bramblestar exits his den and calls a meeting. Berrynose comes out of the warriors' den and asks if Bramblestar invited another Twoleg cat to join them overnight, and Bramblestar replies no, but it is something that happened last night. He explains about the Gathering the previous night, and how he'd promised ShadowClan he'd send a patrol that morning to figure out what happened to their prey, then says he'd pick the cats now. He studies the crowd, then chooses Brackenfur Birchfall Gingerheart and Furrypelt. Cloudtail is dismayed at this, pointing out that Furrypelt was a medicine cat and that Gingerheart was a new warrior, and that they were both Twolegs. Bramblestar replies exactly, and Cloudtail is confused. Bramblestar explains that since they're Twolegs, if the Twolegs are behind the loss of ShadowClan's prey, they'll know what to do. Cloudtail is reluctant to agree that it makes sense, then Bramblestar sends the dawn patrol and the cats he picked for ShadowClan out of camp. : Gingerheart is excited saying that it was her first warrior mission, and Birchfall growls not to be too excited, since they're going into ShadowClan's terriotory. Gingerheart says "So?" and Furrypelt agrees that it could be fun. Brackenfur tells Birchfall to cheer up, and he rolls his eyes. Whilest walking, Furrypelt trods on a thorn, yowls, leaps backwards, and falls into a bramble patch. Birchfall and Gingerheart start laughing while Brackenfur comes to help. Despite the fact she's in pain, Furrypelt starts laughing, realizing she must've looked ridiculous. She starts licking her injuries, rolling around to reach them. She realizes she must look even sillier, like her kittypet Belle, who rolled around when she bathed, trying to catch her body parts. She stands up, covered in scratches, though most had barley grazed her skin because of her thick pelt. She turns to Gingerheart, asking if she looked ridiculous. Gingerheart says--obviously trying to spare her feelings--that she didn't look that bad, and Furrypelt insists not to bother with her feelings and to just tell her the truth. Gingerheart replies that she looked hilarious, and imitates Furrypelt, who can't help but laugh. : All of a sudden, Gingerheart Birchfall and Brackenfur dissolve, and Furrypelt sees two ginger-and-white she-cats laying on the floor, screaming in pain, and a gray figure standing over them, struggling to take care of them. She hears the words There will come another, one who should never have come. She hears Firestar's words ring in her ears again: "There are hard times up ahead, but do not fear. We are not mad at you." : Someone's voice calls her name, and the other three cats come back, and she runs to catch up. Gingerheart whispers in Furrypelt's ear that she'd had a vision from StarClan. Furrypelt asks what gave it away, and Gingerheart replies that she was a medicine cat, staring into space, and she'd read every single Warriors book. She then bumps into Brackenfur, who had stopped, and she asks why they stopped. Brackenfur explains that they'd reached the border, and that they were going to wait for a patrol. Gingerheart sighs that she forgot this was how they do things. They wait for what feels like hours, and Brackenfur finally mews that they need to attract their attention. Furrypelt says she'd take care of that, and starts singing Have a Nice Day ''by Bon Jovi: "''Ohh, if there's one thing I hang onto, it gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to; I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond! Rolling with the dice! Standing on a ledge I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face I say, have a nice day! Have a nice day-ay-ay!" Someone then asks who was making all the noise, and a ShadowClan patrol appears. Scorchfur asks what they wanted, and why they were making all the noise. Brackenfur slaps his tail over Birchfall's mouth, then explains about Bramblestar and Rowanstar's arrangement the previous night at the Gathering. When he's finished, Ferretclaw hisses they decided to scare the little prey they have. Birchfall growls that they weren't coming and they didn't feel like waiting unitl sunhigh. Furrypelt apologizes, saying that she figured singing would be the best way to attract their attention. Ferretclaw growls that she got that right. Scorchfur skeptically asks that they had to bring the two Twoleg cats, and Brackenfur explains that if the Twolegs were the reason they didn't have prey, who better to ask what's going on than Twolegs? Scorchfur hisses fine, but says that they weren't coming onto their territory without them escorting them. Brackenfur dips his head in agreement. Furrypelt suggests they check the Twoleg nest on ShadowClan's territory, and Ferretclaw rounds on her, asking why they should listen to her, then asks why she looks like she fell in a patch of brambles. Furrypelt replies because she fell in a patch of brambles, and Ferretclaw laughs. Scorchfur hisses that they should get going, and his patrol surrounds ThunderClan's. : Scorchfur clearly took Furrypelt's suggestion because they go the the Twoleg nest. As they approach, they hear loud noises, and shrink back, continue anyways. Furrypelt notes that she remembers Twoleg things being much quieter, then remembers that Twolegs have worse hearing than cats, and also as a Twoleg she had worse hearing than most people. They get to the nest and Furrypelt looks at it, and realizes that whoever lived there was building an over-garage apartment. After explaining what a garage and a car is, and a short argument between Brackenfur and Scorchfur, Rippletail asks how to stop them. Furrypelt replies that they can't, and that only Twolegs could stop them, and adds that they weren't going to stop a project in the middle and give up forever. She asks if they'd been losing prey for three moons, and Scorchfur replies roughly, and asks why she needed to know. Furrypelt replies that they appear to be almost done, so if they could wait them out, they'd be gone soon. Ferretclaw cries that they couldn't just wait them out, and that Kinkfur died because they were waiting them out. Brackenfur says that with newleaf here ThunderClan had extra prey, and offers to drop some off for a bit until the Twolegs are done. Sparrowtail, the last cat of the ShadowClan patrol, hisses that that was an insult to ShadowClan. Brackenfur reminds them that they're desperate, and that he could bring Bramblestar to Rowanstar so they could make a deal. Scorchfur agrees, saying he expected them back at ShadowClan's camp with Bramblestar by sunhigh. Brackenfur promises they'd be there, and they walk back to the border. : Once the ShadowClan cats are out of earshot, Birchfall starts screaming, asking what Brackenfur had just done, and that they can't afford to give prey to them. Gingerheart says they could, and that newleaf was here, and compared to ShadowClan, they had more prey than they knew what to do with. Birchfall hisses at her, and Brackenfur says that she's right, and asks what happened to the enthusiastic warrior, and that he was starting to sound like Berrynose. Birchfall apologizes, saying he really doesn't like ShadowClan and didn't want anything to do with them. Furrypelt says that was understandable. Brackenfur suggests they get back to camp and tell Bramblestar. He glances at the sky, and seeing that the sun was nearly at the top of sky, adds "Quickly!" They run back to camp, and call for Bramblestar. Bramblestar anxiously asks what's wrong. Brackenfur quickly mews that they ended up scheduling a meeting with Rowanstar at ShadowClan's camp at sunhigh and it was nearly sunhigh. Bramblestar asks what happened. Brackenfur insists there's no time to explain and pushes Bramblestar through the thorn barrier. Bramblestar calls over his shoulder that Lionblaze was in charge. Bramblestar scolds Brackenfur that that was no way to treat a Clan leader and Brackenfur apologizes, saying that if they didn't get moving ShadowClan would claw their ears off. He takes off through the trees, and Bramblestar sighs and follows. : Everyone has trouble keeping up, and Bramblestar calls for Brackenfur to slow down. He slows, but barely, and he crosses the border without stopping, then slips on the pine needles and falls. Bramblestar skids to a stop and hauls Brackenfur to his feet. Brackenfur apologizes again, saying he didn't want to become ShadowClan's lunch. Bramblestar assures him they have time, and Birchfall asks if they do, glancing up at the sky. It was practically sunhigh. Brackenfur glances up, and Furrypelt is prepared for what comes next, and Bracknefur cries that they don't have time and starts sprinting again. He stops dead, and they hear a voice ask what they thought they were doing, and realize it was Tawnypelt. They were right outside ShadowClan's camp. She stops when she spots Bramblestar, and runs up to touch noses with him, and Bramblestar purrs loudly in return. Crowfrost appears, asking what was going on, and asks why ThunderClan was here. Tawnypelt starts that she was just about to find out, and Crowfrost finishes, saying then she found her brother, then asks why the ThunderClan leader was there. Brackenfur hisses for him to ask Scorchfur Ferretclaw Rippletail Sparrowtail or Rowanstar, and says that Scorchfur said he'd tell Rowanstar, and skeptically asks if he hadn't heard. Crowfrost growls that he hadn't heard, but invites them into camp. He calls for Rowanstar, and he says he's coming, sounding most unsurprised. He exits his den and calls for Scorchfur Ferretclaw Rippletail and Sparrowtail, and presumes that Bramblestar is filled in on the details. Bramblestar replies that he's not, saying he was rushed out of camp too quickly, and has no idea what happened, and glances at Brackenfur as he says this. Furrypelt volunteers to explain everything, and when she does, Bramblestar says that he's willing to give prey, if Rowanstar was willing to accept help. He adds that he wouldn't do it if he didn't want him to, because he didn't want to insult ShadowClan. Rowanstar reluctantly accepts, admitting he's desperate, and Bramblestar says that he'd send an extra hunting patrol daily and anything they caught was his, and they'd leave it on the border. Rowanstar thanks him, and Bramblestar rounds up his cats. : Back at camp, Bramblestar calls a meeting, explaining what had happened, then Lionblaze organizes a patrol. Furrypelt goes into the medicine den for a nap, and dreams of the vision she'd had earlier that day.. She wakes up, thinking how she had to tell Firepelt. Characters Major *Furrypelt Minor *Cloudtail *Bramblestar *Berrynose *Brackenfur *Birchfall *Gingerheart *Scorchfur *Ferretclaw *Rippletail *Sparrowtail *Rowanstar *Tawnypelt *Crowfrost *Lionblaze Mentioned *Belle *Firestar *Firepelt Category:Forbidden Love Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations